Asuka's Favourite Diary Entry
by kandisi
Summary: Challenge fic, Lili/Asuka yuri. Asuka Kazama's waiting up for Lili Rochefort at her hotel room, and when Lili arrives, Asuka's more than just a little exicited to see her there.


**A/N: **The fic was requested by Angelronin, one of my lj buds. He requested Lili/Asuka (And he likes Asuka as the submissive one), and object being a pencil (hence the diary idea), and one line of dialogue being "Sometimes I wonder why I ended up dating you." Hope you like this okay, Angelronin! XD Sorry it's so sort, but I kinda suck at writing yuri lemons. I swear I tried...

**Asuka's Favourite Diary Entry**

Dear Diary,

Today something happened. Not something bad, but something very good on the contrary.

It started out with me in my hotel room. I was pacing back and forth, back and forth.

Over and over and over again. She was late. Had something happened to her? Had my cousin possibly found out about her and done something to her?

My cousin, Kazama Jin.

At first, he wanted nothing to do with me, but after he found out about us being cousins, he stopped at nothing to intrude in my life.

Trying to get me to withdrawal from the tournament.

But I told him no.

Never.

I will stop him, I will see to it.

Back to 'her', again, though, like I said, I was waiting. Waiting patiently, until finally, a knock on my front door was heard.

Finally.

I marched over to the front door, and opened it, to see...

Lili Rochefort.

"Thank goodness you're here," I said, moving aside in order to allow Lili to enter the hotel room.

Lili went over to my bed, and flopped down.

"No need to be worried, sugar," she replied with that cute, sweet smile of hers.

"All the same, I was afraid something might have happened to you. You know, that... that _he _might have gotten to you."

"Who, Jin?" Lili laughed, "No, I haven't seen him since I arrived here for the second time. The first time I saw him, though, I did kick his ass pretty damn good."

I smirked. "You mean he kicked your ass pretty good. You're lucky he didn't kill you. You know what happened to Hwoarang."

Lili looked up briefly, contemplating. "Mmm, yeah, that's right. Hwoarang said Jin turned into some sort of paranormal demon and knocked him out with one hit. Then, Hwoarang woke up in the hospital with a concussion and the thirst for revenge."

"Hwoarang's always after Jin," I sighed, rolling my dark eyes, "It's so obvious that he's in love with him."

Lili laughed out loud. "Really? I had no idea."

"Well Lei's the one who told me about it," I remarked, sitting down on the bed next to Lili.

Lili winked at me playfully, and then, ran the back of her hand down my face, causing me to melt on the inside.

"Sometimes I wonder why I ended up dating you..." Lili whispered, running her fingers through my ebony strands before she leaned forwards and kissed me.

I melted once again, melting into her kiss.

Before I knew it Lili was on top of me, taking control the way she always liked to. Never would've thought that such a sweet young girl would take to such things, would you?

Lili pushed me down to the bed, and quickly pulled up my tank top. I lifted my arms over my head to make it an easier task for her. Once this was achieved, she went for my back, reaching her arms around my back so she could find and undo the clasp. Afterwards, she pulled off my bra entirely and I blushed, knowing that she was seeing my full breasts.

She smirked a little, and leaned down, sucking fervently on one of my nipples.

And I loved it.

She kissed her way down my delicate body, until she came to my shorts. She tugged them down, leaving me in only my panties. Lili grinned again, that deliciously sly, innocent grin of hers. She touched a finger between my legs, rubbing my clit through my panties and I moaned, watonly.

"Now it's your turn to get undressed," I teased. She smiled and nodded to me, yanking the white top over her head. Then she went to work on her jeans, unzipping them before pulling them, along with everything underneath, off to the full extent.

"Now for those panties of yours," Lili insisted, before she yanked my silken panties off.

Then she crawled back up my body, and claimed my mouth again, hot and heavy. I opened my mouth to her, accepting her tongue inside of it.

Then she kissed her way down my body again, fondling my breasts along the way. She stuck two of her fingers inside of me, and I gasped.

"Li-Lili!" I moaned, especially when her fingers were replaced by something much better, and much hotter.

I felt her mouth on me, as she parted the lips between my legs with her tongue, licking feverishly, back and forth, in and out, up to my clit -- sucking just as eagerly as ever. She added her fingers again, sucking on my clit in unison. It wasn't long before I was coming.

"Oh God, Lili!" I shouted as I came. And then, I looked down, seeing Lili's sweet face beaming down on me.

"My turn," Lili said eagerly, crashing down on the bed next to me.

I nodded, and got on top of the young woman. I grabbed one of her breasts into my right-hand, and leaned down before I began sucking on the other one.

"My God Asuka, you're so good at this!" Lili complimented, stroking my hair once again.

I grinned at her and then moved down her body, fingering her lightly with one digit. Then I inserted another, and another, until Lili was thrashing about the bed, her legs spread on either side of me. I moved my face down between her parted legs, and began to lick her with fever, with desire.

"Ah! Asuka!" Lili moaned as I took her with my mouth, and pleased me to know I could make her say my name with that much desire, with that much need and wanting. I pressed my tongue deeper into her, working my way up to her clit. I sucked on the sensitive bud of flesh, until I had Lili screaming my name -- probably loud enough to disturb the other residents residing in the hotel, but... I didn't care.

And neither did she.

I shoved three of my eager digits inside of her warm passageway, continuing to suck on her at the same time.

It didn't last long.

"Fuck, Asuka! Oh God Asuka~!" she shouted as she came, the juices flowing between her legs.

I licked my lips and looked up to face her, smiling the whole while.

And she was smiling back.

She pulled my body on top of hers, and kissed me once again, our tongues tangling together the whole while.

After this, we put our clothes back on, and left the hotel together, holding hands.

In conclusion, I never knew I could be this happy. I always knew I would meet that special someone, on day, I never would have ever dreamt that it would be Lili Rochefort -- my fellow Tekken competitor.

A woman.

And no one, not ever, not even Jin Kazama, would ever break us apart.

Asuka Kazama closed the journal she had been writing in, and put down her pencil.

She had a bar to get to.

And with any luck, Lili would already be there waiting for her.

-End


End file.
